


Glitter

by Baenase



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Haru is a little shit, M/M, but you cannot hate him, halloween drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baenase/pseuds/Baenase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke should've known what Haru wanted to be for halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, this is a belated Halloween drabble. I was thinking about writing this last week but stuff got in the way. 
> 
> Asshole Haru is my favorite Haru. I hope you guys agree.
> 
> Enjoy!

Whatever was taking long, Sousuke had hoped that Haru hurried up with it because now it was taking ages. Sousuke felt more ridiculous the longer he waited in the couch dressed up as a werewolf, full make up, ears and tail and all.

After yelling at Haru several times telling him he has to hurry up, another 5 minutes passed. So Sousuke decided to just open the bathroom and get him out of there as soon as he can. Haru said he was just putting on his costume but he’s sure the man is just extending his precious time with the water again.

“Haru, I swear to God, if you don’t hurry the hell up I’m just gonna leave by-…” And Sousuke impatience quickly shifted over to pure astonishment when he saw Haru sitting on the side of the bathtub, applying some glitter on his face. Sousuke let out a soft yelp when he panned his eyes over the rest of Haru’s costume. The excessive glitter that Haru wore on his face and on some parts on his arms wasn’t even the most extraordinairy asset of his outfit. In fact, he wasn’t wearing anything else but a fish tail. Haru’s legs fitted into what seemed like one big legging with azure blue scales embedded on it, with a pair of large fins to match. Haru didn’t even seemed to be bothered by Sousuke’s dumbfounded face.

“Haru… oh no-..”

“I told you I wasn’t ready yet.” Haru said calmly, totally unperturbed. “I can’t find my nipple pasties.” He added. More or less explaining what was taking him so long.

“You don’t need them!” Sousuke shouted, followed by a tired facepalm. He was already so stressed about getting ready for the party himself that he didn’t even manage to think about what Haru might dress himself as. But now he’s just worried about having to carry his boyfriend throughout the whole party.

“Haru, you won’t be able to stand!”

“I’m aware.”

“I’m not carrying you around.”

“Then I’ll ask Makoto.”

“Tch! I will carry you to the entrance of the Nagisa’s house, but then you’re on your own. You are already a huge weight on my shoulders as it is.”

Haru’s mischievous grin only made Sousuke want to kill him more.

“Also, you’re not scary enough. You’re supposed to be dressed for a halloween party, not an aquarium performance.” He added, crossing his arms.

“Well, you seemed pretty scared when you opened the door.”

Honestly, Sousuke was actually too tired to argue. “Fair point. Whatever, I’m getting you out of here. And forget about the damn pasties.” Sousuke threw in before Haru could interject. “Just wear a scarf for the time being. And I hope you’re wearing something under there.”

“My swimsuit.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.” He muttered to himself as he swooped his left arm under Haru’s now non-existent knees and his other around his back. He made himself comfortable into Sousuke’s touch as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Feeling annoyed that Haru had, clearly intentionally, forced Sousuke into this, he lifted the merman up and dragged him quickly out of the bathroom. 

When they made into the car Haru was wearing a pullover, a jacket and a scarf after Sousuke insisted. Once Sousuke started up the car and made their way to the road, his eyebrows immediately dropped into the deepest frown Haru has ever seen. At first Haru thought he was just furiously concentrating on the road, since it suddenly started pouring intensely. But then Sousuke let out a deep sigh and looked down for a few seconds, seeing nothing but a cute pair of wolf ears sticking out of the darkness of Sousuke’s hair.

When his face reappeared he just looked tired.

“I should have known you were going to be a mermaid.”

“Half-fish.”

“What?”

“I’m a half fish, not a mermaid.”

He sighed a second time.

“You’re not angry, are you?” Haru suddenly asked. He knew he was causing Sousuke quite some stress at the moment, but he had to confirm whether or not this was going to affect the following days too. Sousuke turned his face at him for a second. He must have caught the concern in Haru’s voice.

“What? No, it’s just… so typically  _you_.. I love you Haru, but sometimes…” Sousuke didn’t finish, his frown broke and a grin appeared to his face.

“Okay.” Was the only thing Haru said after a while feeling relieved. He turned his head to the window.

“Next time I’ll just wear leggings.”

“And less glitter, please.”

Haru smiled.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Or something else, just for a change.”

At that Haru genuinely laughed.


End file.
